Sakamae Hasekura Series: 1
by Layalia
Summary: Rated R for future chapters, might be upgraded to NC-17 **wiggles eyebrows suggestively** This story is about a new girl who transfered from God-knows-where to Hogwarts in her 6th year (Harry and Co. are also in six year) Something very odd about this gir


Alrighty peeps, this is my first fic so I need the constructive criticism! [Note to Readers: CONSTRUCTIVE criticism…not flames you twits!] (And of course I need nice reviews too!) Anywho, just wanted to warn you I do not appreciate non-reviewers! *sniff* I did this fic al on my own so tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: all Harry Potter and Co. belong to the Honorable Goddess, J.K Rowling. I myself made up the character Sakamae Hasekura and any character you do not recognize as belonging to Harry Potter. That is all I own besides a horde of stuffed bunnies and a wicked imagination.

Sakamae Hasekura Series: 1

Chapter 1

Sakamae looked to the raven-haired, green-eyed male across from her. She smirked as he glanced at her over his goblet. He gave her a quizzical yet confident look across the table. Sakamae put the last of her buttered muffin on her plate and turned to the bushy brunette on her right.

"Hermione, isn't it?" The brunette turned to Sakamae with a smile.

"Yes, and you're one of the few who said it right. You're Sakamae right? That's a very beautiful if I do say so myself." Sakamae smiled in response.

"Thank you." She lowered her voice to a whisper and commented, "Is that Harry Potter sitting across from me?" Hermione nodded. She too lowered her voice to a whisper and commented, "He looks so different without his glasses." Sakamae looked at Harry and back to Hermione again, her face showing slight confusion. Hermione went on to explain, "In out fifth year he corrected his vision by accident. Some spell reversed itself in a mirror and shot back into his eyes. I think he's glad he doesn't have to worry about fixing his glasses anymore." Sakamae look back to the lean, muscled young man who was currently engaged in a vivid discussion of some recent Quiddich match with red headed young man. Harry caught her looking at him and flashed a smile at her before turning back to his friend. Hermione nudged Sakamae. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she was jostled back to reality. 

"W-what?!" Sakamae hissed. Hermione stifled a laugh while looking from Sakamae to Harry and back again.

"You're blushing, Sakamae. You think he's hot don't you?" Sakamae's ears flushed like a Pacific sunset as she attempted to stutter out some lame excuse, " I-I, well he's…..um…" She looked down at her plate. Hermione shook with silent laughter and said, "Don't worry. You're not alone. About half the girls that aren't Slytherin feel exactly the same way." Hermione topped off her pumpkin juice and set the empty goblet down. Sakamae looked pensively at her half empty plate and sighed mentally. *_Must figure out way not to turn to a blubbery mass of hormones around the Famous Harry Potter. I'm sure he could have any girl her wanted and he hardly knows me…..Note to self: act like you have every notion what you are doing and why* _

"Hermione, is he going out with anyone? I mean, not that he'd go out with me or anything but still…" Sakamae let her thought trail off indistinctly but still rather clear. Hermione looked over at Harry, worry and pity reflecting on her face like a pool reflects it secret depths.

"Well no, but he's still getting over that thing with Cho."

"Cho?"

"Yeah. Cho Chang. She liked Cedric Diggory…..a lot… And when he got killed in the Triwizard Tournament two years ago, she was devastated. It was beyond stressful on her; she never ate, she hardly slept. She looked like a skeleton. Of course Harry thought it was all his fault. You know, because of the whole He-who-must-not-be-named incident and all that---" Hermione stopped because she realized most of the wizarding world had no idea what happened at the Triwizard Tournament. Sakamae prodded Hermione with a slender, elegant finger

"Go on, I know all about what happened at the Tournament, and also at the Riddle's," Sakamae said, her voice like hushed poison. Hermione's head snapped up from it's trance like gaze at the table. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open slightly.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione hissed. Sakamae looked over up, her face a cold unreadable mask. She sighed lightly and gave an almost unnoticeable shudder.

"I was there…in a way. Don't ask anything now, just know that I wasn't there to hurt anyone ok? It's a personal thing….I don't want to talk about it here. Maybe later." Hermione just stared at her in shock before stuttering out, "Uh-uh o-okay I guess…." 

"Well who's this Cho girl?" Sakamae prodded, hoping to turn the conversation to a lighter subject. Hermione's face fell slightly, "Well, Cho liked Cedric a lot and when he was killed she totally lost it. About three months after the incident she committed suicide. Ever since then Harry's devastated. He keeps thinking that it was his fault, but it wasn't. But I think he's getting over it now. I'm sure you know that." Hermione looked down at her plate with a sigh.

"Oh." Sakamae looked more closely at Harry and realized there was a faint glimmer of something remorseful and guilt like hovering like a lost dove behind his eyes. Finally Sakamae perked up her courage and leaned closer to Harry, "Hey you! I hear you're the one they call 'Potter'." Harry turned to Sakamae, looking rather perplexed but still managing a smile

"Yeah that'd be me. And who, might I ask, are you?"

"Sakamae Hasekura. I'm new to this school. See you in class." she said with a wink. Harry quirked an eyebrow at her as she got up from the table dragging Hermione along. She didn't look back but she knew Harry was watching her as she left the hall by the way the redheaded guy kept saying "Harry. Harry? Harry!"

As soon as Sakamae and Hermione were in the silence of the Grand Hall they burst into a fit of giggles.

"Did you see the way Harry ogled you as we left?" Hermione gasped, regaining her breath slowly and surely.

"No! I was to busy trying not to laugh to be paying attention." Sakamae brushed a strand of her long wavy red hair out of her face and looked over at Hermione. Together they climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor common room and up the stairs to their dorm. Hermione collected her bulging book bag and heaved it over her shoulder. Sakamae arched a slender eyebrow at her.

"Practicing for weightlifting are we?" Sakamae teased. Hermione glared at her friend and feigned anger with a loud "Hmph!" Sakamae laughed and collected her bag, making sure her favorite rainbow inkwell was in there.

"Perfect! Let's go to Charms early so we can watch Harry and Ron is it? walk in" Hermione laughed and shook her head at her new friend

"Ok ok" Hermione laughed and looked down at her schedule, groaned.

"What?" Sakamae looked her Hermione's shoulder, her brow wrinkling in confusion

"We have both Potions _and_ Charms with Slytherin." Sakamae frowned and looked at Hermione and then down to the schedule clutched in her hands. Sakamae must have made a noise because Hermione went on to explain, "Slytherin is the nastiest of all houses. That house has turned out more bad witches and wizards than all the other houses combined." Hermione glared at her paper as if hoping if and the Slytherin house would all catch fyre. Sakamae fidgeted slightly and bumped into Hermione lightly. She must have taken this as a sign of nervousness because she suddenly defended the Slytherins. 

"Oh don't worry though, it's not like they'll hurt you or anything. It's only Malfoy that you should watch out for. He's a real prick. And if you ever intend of attacking him, you'd best have been working out because he's really strong." Hermione said as if she knew this from experience.

"Uh….okay. Oh! Come on, let's go! We don't want to be late do we?" Sakamae said with a Cheshire cat smile and tugged Hermione down the dorm stairs. As Sakamae swung the portrait open, she glanced back at Hermione to see if she still had her humongous bag and stepped out of the portrait hole. As she did so she ran smack-dab into Harry as he and Ron were coming up to get their bags.

"Oi!" Sakamae exclaimed as she fell into Harry's Quiddich trained arms. She looked up at him, hiding her embarrassment and quickly found her footing. He smiled down at her from his impressive 5'10". She smirked.

"So nice of you to catch me but I really didn't need it." She gave a faint laugh and hoisted her book bag back over her shoulder.

"See you in class!" Sakamae said as she headed down the hall, Hermione struggling to keep up and maintain her balance at the same time.

*****

Upon entering the Charms classroom they saw Professor Flitwick shooing a decorative faerie back into it's place near one of the many large sun windows with his wand.

"Professor," Hermione said placing her bag on a desk her the back windows. 

"Oh hello Hermione! Ah, and you must be the new student!" Flitwick squeaked in excitement, while turning his attention over to Sakamae where she was standing silently at the door gazing around the room.

"Huh? Oh yes that's me! Sakamae Hasekura," she said snapping out of her trance.

"Well I think it best if you sit next to Hermione so that you can catch up on anything you might have missed back at your old school." With that Professor Flitwick turned back to the misbehaving faeries that had begun to bounce around the room. Sakamae turned to walk to the back of the room when she noticed that a lightning blue faerie was dragging her book bag away from her. Sakamae had her wand (10 ½ inches, holly, crushed siren scale and a unicorn hair) out immediately and aiming it at the faerie, she hissed "Expelliarmus!" The faerie let out a high pitched shriek before bursting into a million shimmering stars that floated softly to the dark wood floor. Hermione stared at her, a mixture of awe and fear surfacing on her face.

"Meaning no disrespect Professor, but are you sure _that_ was a faerie?" Sakamae said through gritted teeth. Professor Flitwick looked rather disturbed but answer almost calmly, "I guess the distributor accidentally mixed pixies in with the faeries." He sighed. Sakamae muttered something that sounded like "good riddance" under her breath, leaving the pixies and faeries to the Professor in disgust. Hermione already had a quill and parchment out as Sakamae sat down.

"Why do you have all that stuff out? I mean isn't this a Charms class?" Hermione frowned. "Well yes it is but I take notes in all my classes." Sakamae nodded her head slowly and took out her raven feather quill and rainbow ink. Keeping an eye on the door she rolled the quill between her fingertips in slight annoyance. As student filtered into the classroom in twos and threes she decided she'd best take care of the pixie mess even though she'd rather let is sit there and lose it's potency. Getting up from her chair and walking over to the desks near the door she spotted Harry and Ron heading towards the classroom. 

"Sorry about the mess Professor Flitwick." Sakamae glanced up as Harry and Ron neared the door. *Action time chica!* Sakamae cheered herself. "I didn't think the pixies over here in Britain were so weak. It's not like I meant to kill it or anything." 

"Oh that's quite alright Miss Hasekura." Professor Flitwick said, somewhat distractedly. Sakamae glanced up at Harry who had stopped by the door and was watching her, looking rather taken-aback.

"Well fancy meeting you here!" Sakamae said cheekily to Harry as she swirled her wand around the small pile of pixie dust [Now we all know how they make that stuff eh? **evil laughter echoes in the background**….err…right….] 

"Heh….imagine that…so you killed that thing? I thought pixies were almost too strong to be _killed_ by anything. Especially ones over here. The enchanted pixie dust rose from it's heap on the floor at the summoning of Sakamae's wand. She shrugged and looked up at Harry who looked rather surprised. Taking out a small vial from a belt beneath her robes she uncorked it and waved the pixie dust into, corking it up again. Holding the tiny, glowing vial up for Harry to see, she smiled. Harry looked at her oddly and then down at the vial of glowing dust.

"Odd…I didn't know you could keep dead pixies." Harry quipped, amusement chasing away the surprise on his face. Sakamae laughed. "Once a pixie's dead, it's not a pixie anymore. After it dies it turns to Dust. Pixie Dust you see. Ever wonder where they get Faerie Dust from?" Sakamae wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and put the small vial back in it's loop on her belt. By now the classroom was beginning to fill up so Sakamae took her seat and watched as Harry shoved Ron's stuff to the other side of the desk so her would be nearest to her. She laughed inwardly and felt a faint flush stain her cheeks. Gritting her teeth, Sakamae shoved the emotion back down and felt her face cool almost immediately. 

As soon as the whole class was seated and quiet Professor Flitwick began the lesson. He was showing the class how to work the Heavy Levitating charm on desks and some small boulders. *How boring!* Sakamae thought to herself. *I learned this in my 3rd year!* Sakamae grumbled something aloud and Hermione looked at her quizzically. Sakamae shook her head indicating that it was nothing and Hermione turned back to her incessant notes *Should I pretend I don't know this for the sake of my classmates or should I just show what I really do know?* Suddenly a large thud followed by a mini earthquake and a loud "OW!" interrupted her thoughts. Sakamae's head whipped up and her gaze went to the corner where Professor Flitwick was working individually with students. Laying stunned on the floor was a tall, white-blond young man. Hermione beside her was laughing enthusiastically. 

"Poor Malfoy. Hope that desk broke a leg or two." Sakamae grinned maliciously, rose form her seat and strode over to the now cursing blond who she took to be Malfoy. While Professor Flitwick was yelling in his tiny voice at Ron, who most likely, _accidentally_ dropped the desk on Malfoy, Sakamae looked down at Malfoy a grin plastered to her face.

"Having trouble blondie?" Sakamae queried. He glared up at her and said sarcastically, "No, I'm just lying around to look cool!" This brought a snort of laughter from Sakamae as she waved her wand lightly. Malfoy watched in shock as the desk rose willingly into the air releasing Malfoy form his rather painful restraint and glided back to it's original position near Professor Flitwick. Standing up (with a slight hiss of pain mind you!) Malfoy brushed himself off and recovered his usual sneer.

"It's lovely to be rescued and all but I was just about to get that thing off me as soon as I could feel my legs again." Malfoy looked down at Sakamae (who is 5'4") from his towering height of 5'11". Sakamae looked up at him and said coolly, "Well let's hope that if I'm not there next time you're inane enough to get attacked by a desk you'll realize that it's really not all that hard to move." Sakamae shoved off between the crowd muttering "Stupid git" under her breath. She did not, however see the worried and still slightly shocked look that possessed Professor Flitwick's features. Making her way to her desk she sat down next to a gapping Hermione.

"Ahem!" Professor Flitwick recaptured the student's attention as they reluctantly took their eyes off Sakamae.

"Now that we've seen the Heavy Levitating charm at work _correctly_, maybe Miss Hasekura would like to demonstrate so the whole class may see it?"

"Um sure… why not?" Sakamae laughed inwardly *Here goes……* Harry thought he saw a quick flash of glowing purple flicker in Sakamae's eyes but dismissed it as a reflection of sorts. 

"Perhaps you would like to come up to the front to demonstrate to the class?" Professor Flitwick prodded, looking less worried now. Sakamae just smiled. Closing her eyes she said the charm loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"Wingardium _leviosO_!" Sakamae gave a slight flick of her wand and all the desks floated up almost to the ceiling. Several of the students gasped in surprise. Lavender Brown squealed and almost keeled over in shock.

"Very good Miss Hasekura. That will do for now. Will you please direct the desks back to their places?" It seemed that Professor Flitwick was having teensy bit of trouble speaking clearly.

"Sure thing professor." Sakamae calmly as if she hadn't just proved she was the most kick-ass student in the room. She lowered her wand with her wrist, not moving her arm and everything floated back down and settled into place. 

"Thank you. Alright everyone, now that you've seen it done right please try to be more **careful**." With that last word Professor Flitwick looked pointedly at Ron who had his chin in his hand and was grinning cheekily. 

"You've got 20 minutes class. I want you to at least try the Heavy Levitating spell on some things like book bags or a pile of books until it's your turn. Alright you've got 18 minutes starting now, make the best of it." Professor Flitwick turned back to Ron who jumped up form his perch on a stool and wiggled his wand enthusiastically. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, laughing. Sakamae sat back down and saw Hermione looking at her, a swirl of awe, anger, and amazement on her face. 

"Wow… how did you do that? I mean Professor Flitwick only brought that charm up because we begged him for it last year. Only seventh years are allowed to learn something taking that amount of concentration. And you lifted ALL the desks." Sakamae studied Hermione closely before saying quietly, "I learned that spell a while ago. My parents are into the whole good, strong education thing."

"Oh neat….I think?" Hermione said with a laugh. Sakamae shrugged. *There is a lot I don't want these kids to know……Fuck! They're the only friends I have here and I can't tell them a damn thing. Oh well, guess I'll just have to get better at my act and not flaunt my stuff so much….I hope my other classes will be more of a challenge……* Hermione began to levitate hers and Sakamae's book bags and muttering to herself. Feeling and intense gaze on her, Sakamae looked up suddenly. Malfoy was staring intently at her. Seeing as she noticed him, Sakamae smirked and arched a delicate eyebrow at him. He sneered at her before turning back around in his seat. She watched him a while longer as he flicked his want at a stack of chairs. The floated reluctantly into the air before settling steadfastly into place. *Not bad for a untrained sixth year…but it does seem like the chairs didn't want to leave the safety of the ground. Guess they don't trust him or maybe he isn't taking this lesson seriously. Ah well.* Suddenly Harry's torso filled her line of vision. She looked up into his face questioningly. He smiled and sat down on the empty desk in front of her.

"So where did you learn to do that? We lucked out that Flitwick decided to teach us that charm early. Only seventh years are allowed to know something so complicated as levitating a room full of desks! Hell, some of them can't even get a desk to budge." Harry looked down at her from his perch atop the desk and tilted his head to one side. "Well, I was taught many things at a young age. My parents are all into a perfect education and stuff like that. Totally strict." She looked back up at him and gazed into emerald eyes who's intensity rivaled her own.

"Ah. Well that was really amazing. Think you could teach me to do that sometime?" Harry asked, an eager look dancing upon his handsome features.

"Well I don't see why not if Professor Flitwick doesn't mind. But it's really complicated. It takes a lot of concentration until you the right feeling down." Harry laughed and replied with a flashing smile, "I think I just might be able to keep up. After all, I manage to beat Malfoy's butt on the Quiddich field nine times out of ten. I think I can handle that." Harry was rewarded by a searing glare from Malfoy, but he didn't say anything. Sakamae shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully, "We'll see Mr. Quiddich Star." Harry beamed. Sakamae pulled out the blue pixie dust from a loop in her belt. Uncorking the vial, she sprinkled a miniscule amount into her outstretched palm. Without touching her wand she magicked the vial shut and slid it back into her robes. She looked at Harry as if measuring him up. Grinning wickedly she held her palm up and blew the pixie dust onto him. The dust clung to the front of his robes like lipstick to white silk. 

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed in protest, but didn't attempt to brush the pixie dust off. *Smart guy.* Suddenly the front of Harry's robes began to glow blue and he started to float off the desk. 

"What the hell?!" Harry exclaimed as he hovered about five feet above the desk…… ……………………

A/N: Whew! Glad that's over now my neck hurts just form looking up at Harry! Too tall damn it. Anywho, hope you peeps enjoyed that one cus it'll be a week before I post another. I'm going to try to get at least one out a week and if you're all really nice and review I might get two out! Just to let you know…..I HATE flames. I LOVE _constructive_ criticism. And I love all you who are reading my first ever fic!! Cha!!!


End file.
